


Dear Future Husband

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Stiles singing and dancing in the kitchen while the pack is out for their full moon run.





	Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! <3

Stiles was in the kitchen of the pack house, making dinner for the pack for when they came back from their full moon run. He had his music playing softly in the background, completely lost in his own world. When Stiles heard one of his favorite songs come on, he scrambled to turn it up and began to dance around the kitchen, singing along.

“Dear future husband, here’s a few things you’ll need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life.” Stiles sang along.

He danced around as he chopped vegetables and herbs to go with the pot roast, humming along with the song, singing again as it reached the chorus.

“You gotta know how to treat me like a lady. Even when I’m acting crazy, tell me everything’s alright. Dear future husband, here’s a few things you need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life. Dear future husband, if you wanna get that special lovin’. Tell me I’m beautiful each and every night.”

As Stiles sang and danced along, he had no idea that he had acquired an audience. Derek leaned up against the kitchen entry way, arms folded across his chest and ankles crossed, as he smirked while watching Stiles sing and dance like no one was watching.

Stiles got the pot roast into the oven alongside the roasting vegetables and started singing along again.

“I’ll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey). Open doors for me and you might get some kisses. Don’t have a dirty mind, just be a classy guy. Buy me a ring. Buy-buy me a ring, babe.

“You gotta know how to treat me like a lady. Even when I’m acting crazy. Tell me everything’s alright. Dear future husband. Here’s a few things you’ll need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life. Dear future husband, if you wanna get that special loving. Tell me I’m beautiful each and every night. Future husband, better love me right.”

Once Stiles had finished the song, he was startled by clapping and whistling. He yelped as he whirled around and stared wide-eyed at the pack. “Um, how long have you guys been standing there?”

Erica smirked. “Long enough. Didn’t know you were such a Meghan Trainor fan, Stiles.”

Stiles’ whole face flushed red. “Shut up, Erica. You pups go get washed up for dinner and then set the table. Go on, shoo.” He said as he waved his hands at them.

Derek chuckled lowly as he took a step into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. “It’s funny that you chose that song.”

Stiles turned his head and looked at his boyfriend suspiciously. “Well, I didn’t choose it. It came up randomly in my shuffle. But why do you say that?”

Derek took a step back and turned Stiles around before dropping down to one knee and pulled out a little black box.

Stiles gasped as he saw Derek drop down. “Der, are-are you…”

Derek smiled and flipped open the box, showing Stiles a white gold band with three diamonds in the center. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles smirked. “Dear future husband. Here’s a few things you’ll need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life.”

Derek sighed and fondly rolled his eyes. “Stiles, it’s a simple yes or no question. I would prefer if you said yes though.”

Stiles smiled lovingly and took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. “When have things ever been simple with me? And yes, Der. I’ll marry you. But it took you long enough, god. I was beginning to think you were never going to propose.”

Derek glared up at Stiles. “Wait, you knew I was going to propose? Who told you? Was it Scott? I should have known. That boy can't keep a secret for anything.

“Hey!” They heard Scott say from the other room.

Stiles snickered. “Well, as true as that is; sorry buddy. But no, it wasn’t Scott or any pack member. I found out all on my own by accident.”

“What? How could you find out by accident? Derek asked.

Stiles blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I heard you asking my dad for permission to marry me.”

Derek huffed and smiled, shaking his head. “Of course, you did.”

“But if it makes you feel better, I had no idea that it was going to happen today.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist again. “Somehow, I don’t believe you. But I’m okay with that.”

Stiles smirked again and started singing, “Future husband, better love me right.”

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles to shut him up. He had a feeling that he was going to be hearing a lot more of this song until they get married.

 

 


End file.
